


The Years Before ODIN

by Ludamlada



Category: Call of duty Ghosts
Genre: Childhood Memories, Family, Gen, Keegan p russ - Freeform, Logan Walker - Freeform, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 15:29:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20010592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ludamlada/pseuds/Ludamlada
Summary: "You never know how strong you are, until being strong is your only choice" Can you imagine having to raise yourself without a parent to guide you? That is what was like for David and Logan Walker. At the ages of thirteen and ten the Walker boys were forced to raiser their selves. That is just the life of children who's father is a high ranking military officer: a deadbeat to one, a hero to the other.This story will follow the lives of David and Logan Walker as they grow up, while they still had their childhood innocents.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day for the Walkers, David was playing with the newest and latest knife he got from his dad for his thirteenth birthday. Logan was laying on the couch with their babysitter, Nani, watching some old Disney movie. Both David and Logan were eagerly waiting for eight o'clock to roll around so they can finally talk to their dad. About five months ago Elias was deployed out on a mission, leaving the boys with a babysitter. But the past few nights have been different, by eight o'clock came there was no phone call. 

"Nani, what hasn't dad called yet?" Asked Logan. 

"I don't know buddy. Maybe he got caught up on something, and he hasn't had the time to call yet." Nani explained pulling Logan tighter against her body.

"Or maybe he's dead.." David mumbled from across the room.

"Dad is not dead stupid!" Logan yelled back at the older Walker with tears in his eyes.

"Then how do you explain him not calling the past two day?" David retorted back standing quickly. "He's gone."

By now both boys had a steady stream on tears falling down their cheeks. The young Walker brothers sat in silence for what seemed like hours but was only ten minutes. Looking at the time Nani noticed that it was about ten till nine. So she decided to speak up.

"Why don't you boys go and get ready for bed?" 

David gave a slight nod for a response and quickly got up and went towards the bathroom. And she got a set of sniffles from Logan. As Logan was getting up to go and get ready he looked at Nani with tears still falling and asked, 

"Do you really think he's dead?" Logan questioned with a noticeable quiver in his voice.

"Nah Logan, I don't think he's dead." Nani answer while walking Logan towards the bathroom. 

She helped Logan start to get ready for bed by gathering a pair of basketball shorts and one of Elias's old t-shirts. Nani began to walk out of the shared bed room and met Logan in the hallway handing him his clothes. After she made sure Logan was safely in bed she went out to the living room and decided to watch TV for another hour. After finally finding a show she enjoyed, Nani lounged back on the couch letting out a sigh. All of a sudden she heard the front door beginning to open, so she ran into the kitchen and grabbed a large knife to attack the intruder. As she rounded the corner she raised the knife to impale the intruder. Nani was quickly disarmed and pushed up against the wall. When she opened her eyes she never would have thought she would come eye to eye with a ghost.

"Elias?" Nani asked with shock and out of breath from the encounter.


	2. Chapter 2

"So you're telling me that you have been missing the past five days because you have been in transit home?" Asked Nani. 

"Yes, that is exactly what I'm telling you." Clarified Elias. He watched as the boys' long term babysitter slowly nodded her head trying to process what just has been said. Letting out a sigh and a small smile, Elias spoke. " So how have David and Logan been?" 

"They have been good up until a few days ago when the calls stopped coming in." stated Nani with a look that went from happy to sad as she spoke. "Logan started soccer the other day, he was nervous at first, but then he met some of the kids and now he has a new best friend!" 

"Thats amazing! Mary was a big soccer player in high school, I was more of a football kind of guy." Elias expressed with a slight chuckle. "What about David?"

"Well David is the opposite of Logan he wants to be the center of attention and chases all the girls around at the whopping age of thirteen." Nani vocalized looking back at the clock that was hanging above the kitchen sink. "Well, its late so i'll be heading out if you don't mind." 

"No go ahead, And thanks again for staying with them for as long as you did." 

"Again it was no problem." And with that Nani got up and grabbed her belonging's and left the Walker's household. 

Elias decided to relax and get accustomed to the feeling of being home before going to bed. He flipped on the T.V and began watching the newest episode of Saturday Night Live. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan Walker heard sounds coming from the living room, so the small ten year old quietly climbed down the ladder that connected his and David's beds. Quickly padding over to the door, Logan softly opened the door and slipped out. 

"Nani? Are you still up?" questioned Logan walking around the corner into the living room from the hallway. But what Logan saw he didn't expect. Standing in the living room was his father. 

"D-Dad!" Logan yelled as he charged towards the pair of legs that belonged to Elias Walker. Wrapping himself in his father's arms, Logan let all the tears, sadness, and frustrations pour out. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elias whipped around and grabbed up his youngest son, holding him close in his arms with a set of tears beginning their decent down his cheeks. The pair stayed like that for many minutes, the only sound that was heard in the quiet room and the occasional set of sniffles coming from the small mass in his arms.

"Okay. I'm okay now, I think." Logan began breaking the silence while moving from his fathers arms. 

"Okay, are you sure?" Elias asked with a chuckle. "So how have you been?" 

"Good I started soccer for the first time since we lost mom. And I'm only going to admit to you but i was pretty scared to play since you or mom weren't there. But I knew David and Nani were there and it made me better." Logan rambled, "I even made a few new friends theres Sam, Brian, and Chris. Me, Sam, and Chris play offense and Brian plays defense." 

"How old are Sam, Brian, and Chris?" Asked Elias looking down at Logan who is sitting next to him on the couch. "

"Well Sam is ten and a half, and Chris and Brian just turned ten like I did. Their twins with their birthday is only three day after mine!" explanied Logan.

"Thats amazing Logan! I'm glad you met some new friends. So when is your first game?" 

"It's on Saturday. Are you coming?! I really want you to. Please?!" 

"Logan calm down for a second and take a breath. I'll definitely be there on Saturday." Elias clarified. "Okay little man lets get you back to bed so you, David, and I can go do something all day tomorrow."

"Awwww dad, I don't want to go back to bed! You just got home! I can't go to bed." 

Elias thought for a minute, "Okay fine, how about we sit out here and watch some T.V for a little bit?"

"Okay what about David? Should I go get him?"

"Yeah, go and get your brother." And with that Logan took off towards the shared bedroom.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"DAVID! DAVID! DAVID! WAKE UP!" Logan screamed as he started jumping on the eldest Walker child. 

"Logan get off!" David yelled pushing Logan off of him and onto the floor. 

"NO David wake up! Dads hom-" Logan didn't even get to finish his sentence before David stood up and screamed at Logan.

"NO LOGAN! DAD ISN'T EVER COMING HOME AGAIN! HES GONE AND NEVER COMING BACK!" David finished pushing Logan backwards into the dresser. "It was only a dream Logan, You and I both know that."

"David, why are you saying that?" Logan questioned with tears starting to well up in his large brown eyes. "I was just sitting with him in the living room."

"Whatev-" David started but finished as he saw Elias walk around the corner from the hallway into the room.

"David what are you talking about? I'm home now son. Why are you acting this way?" 

David stood still. Staring at his and Logan's father, resisting the urge to leap into Elias's waiting arms.

"Whatever. Now you decide to show." The eldest Walker mumbled under his breath.

"What did you say?"demanded Elias.

"I SAID NOW YOU SHOW UP! YOU DIDN'T EVEN CALL THE LAST FIVE DAYS." 

"I didn't call the past five days because I was on my way home and I wanted to surprise you and your brother." Elias explained to David turning and leaving the room.

"David why don't you believe dad?" 

"Because it was a selfish reason as to why he didn't call?" David stated turning and laying back in bed.


	3. Chapter 3

It was about 9:00 in the morning when David woke up and decided to go and get breakfast praying that Elias wasn't awake. But all of David's hope and praying went right out the window because as he rounded the corner he saw his father sitting at the kitchen table reading today's newspaper and drinking coffee. Noticing a new presence in the room Elias spoke without looking up,

"Good morning David."

Nothing.

"David I said good morning." Elias repeated looking up from the article he was reading. Seeing David preparing a bowl of cereal for himself, Elias asked. "Do you need any help? Or do you want me to wake up Logan and we can all go out to breakfast."

"Well Elias, you can take my brother but I don't want to go anywhere with you." David retorted turning around and giving his father a harsh glare. 

Feeling a little discouraged Elias resumed reading his paper and letting the thick silence cloud over the room once again. 

After putting the cereal back into the cabinet David went off into the basement to get as far away from Elias as he could. Turning on the T.V and Xbox, David sat back and began playing the latest video game him and Logan recently bought. 

After the ordeal his brother and father had, Logan woke up and went into the kitchen and was greeted by the one person he wanted to see the most. 

"Morning Logan." Looking up Logan saw his dad standing at the sink washing dishes. 

"Morning, wheres David?" 

"He's downstairs playing videogames I think. You can go down there with him if you want to." 

"No, why would I want to go with David when you just got home?" Logan asked while shrugging and helping dry the dishes. 

While eating a cheerful breakfast with Logan, Elias suggested the idea

"How about we go to the beach like when you and David were younger?"

"Yeah! I can show you how well I can surf. Nani would take me everyday after school." Exclaimed Logan. 

"Thats amazing Logan! You go get dressed and i'll go get David."

"Okay!!!" And with that Logan got up and ran to hs room to change into his bathing suit. 

While Logan was getting dressed Elias went downstiars to gather the oldest Walker child. When Elias got downstairs he heard loud msuic from the game Daivd was playing. Clearing his throat, Elias tried to grab David's attention. The process taking more than one attempt, Elias finally succeded in catching his attention.

"David go get dressed. You, Logan, and I are going to the beach as a family."

"No. I told you earlier that I don't want anything to do with you." David fired back without looking up from the game he was playing. Sighing Elias went over to the T.V and unplugged the power strip that the T.V and Xbox were hooked up to. 

"David look at me when I speak to you. I still am your father and I deserve to be treated with respect!" Elias exclaimed.

"No your not. A real father is there for his kids. A real father actually cares about what happens in his kids life. A real father puts his kids needs in front of their own! You're none of those." David screamed while standing and squareing off with Elias.

"I'm not going to repeat my self again. Go get changed, or i will drag you upstairs and force you get dressed myself."

Letting out a loud groan David went upstairs and changed unwillingly into his bathing suit and met his brother and father in the living room. 

"Okay you boys ready?" Elias asked looking from Logan to David.  
Logan nodded and David said nothing once again and just walked out of the house, entering the back passenger seat of the car. 

"Dad what's wrong with David?" Logan asked grabbing a bag full of small snacks and following his dad outside. 

"I not entirely sure Logan. Don't let it bother you." Elias responded looking at the youngest Walker with a sad smile. 

David sat in the backseat, as far away from his dad as he could. Listening to Logan fill their dad in on all the crazy things they did while he was deployed. David could only sit back and stare out the window thinking of ways to get away from his family. Not so much his little brother, but his dad. What kind of man leaves his children for a long period of time and just stop calling one day?   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WERE HERE!!!" David was scared awake by Logan screaming about them arriving to their destination. Once David saw that they were in fact at the beach he could only smile because he knew he would be able to get far away from his dad. He only hoped Logan wouldn't follow, if he did then that meant Elias was sure to follow. Grabbing his board, David made a quick dash for the blue, salty water not listening to the please from Logan to wait for him. Right now his only focus was to find an escape somewhere off by himself. 

"David don't go too far out into the water. I don't want you to get hurt." Elias explained. Whatever thought David, why would you actually care what happened to me? Wadding out to waist deep water, David jumped on the his surf board and began paddling out to find the perfect wave.


	4. Chapter 4

"DAVID WAIT FOR ME!" Logan called to his brother as he followed far behind. David just kept paddling farther out into the surf. 

Logan stood there for a few minutes deciding what to do.

Wading out past his knees and up to his waist, Logan looked back to see if his dad was watching him. Seeing that Elias was too busy carrying all of their bags, he continued to follow his selfish brother. 

The farther he got out the more he started to relax. The more he started to forget about all the drama and pain his dad caused when he came home. 

'Logan is to naive! He can't see that Elias doesn't love us!' David thought with each push of the water. 

Sighing he looked toward the horizon and saw the perfect wave approaching where he was currently floating. David prepared his body for the impact of the wave, and the anticipation was getting to him so he once again started paddling out. Finally reaching the wave David was in for an awesome ride. But as he loomed toward the beach he saw a small body bobbing below and above the water. That body wasn't any random kid, it was the one person who David valued the most in life. That little boy had shaggy blonde hair and followed him around every where. The shaggy blonde mess was his little brother, Logan. And at this very moment in time Logan was caught in a large wave and looked like he was drowning. Paddling faster than ever David was attempting to get to his brother. Giving up on the surf board, he jumped off and started swimming as fast as he could. David starting panicking when Logan's head went below the surface of the water and didn't come back up.

Elias Walker was finishing setting up for a relaxing day at the beach with his two sons. The day didn't have a good start because as soon as the boys woke up David has been cold towards his dad. Logan, well he was just a ray of sunshine on a cloudy dad. The kid was bouncing all over the house telling Elias about a bunch of stuff that he had done in the previous months. Looking around Elias noticed that the youngest Walker boy wasn't hanging around his old man like he was earlier. The worrying thought that Logan followed his older brother out into the ocean scared him. The moment Elias noticed that Logan had indeed followed David into the salty water was a really bad thing. Walking closer to the water to get a better look he noticed that Logan was having a really hard time keeping himself above the water. Now terrified because Logan disappeared under the water, Elias rushed into the water to aid his son and noticed that David was already attempting to swim back to shore with a limp Logan in his arms. Finally reaching the boys, Elias grabbed Logan out of his arms and rushed back to shore yelling for assistance.

"HELP SOMEONE HELP ME!" Elias began to start CPR on logans small chest. 

Grabbing the attention of a young life guard, she asked running over,

"What happened?"

"My son, he was drowning out past the sand bar! Please help him!" Elias explained while moving over for the life guard to do her job. Looking over his shoulder he noticed David standing there with fear and guilt etched on his face. 

Elias whipped back around when he heard coughing coming from Logan's body. 

"Your okay Logan, your going to be okay." Elias reassured as he rubbed logans upper back in small circles. Not looking away for Logan, Elias called over his shoulder.   
"David why don't you go start packing up all of our stuff so we can head home."

"Whatever" was the replied that he was greeted with.

Finally getting back to their house and carrying in a sleeping Logan and putting him in his and David room. Elias came back it into the living room looking for David.

"What were you thinking about having your brother going out that far but himself?!" 

"I didn't know that he was following me! I'm not his parent, so I wasn't watching him." David defended.

"Your right! Your not his parent but you are his older brother so you do have you watch him!" 

"It was his fault that he started drowning in the first place so don't blame me for your mistake!" David retorted towards his father and walked out of the room and into the basement.

Signing, Elias say down on the couch and stated thinking about where he went wrong.


	5. Chapter 5

Elias paced around scratching his head. He was up all night trying to figure out how he can get things back the way they use to be. Logan eagerly walked down the stairs, joining his father.

"What's wrong?" Logan asked curiously.

"Nothing son, you hungry?" Elias replies not wanting to worry him.

"Yes!" Logan jumped running to the kitchen.

"Don't run now, I don't need you breaking a bone." Elias softly smiled grabbing some cereal. 

He poured a bowl, placing it in front of Logan. Logan smiled digging in. Elias sat back watching Logan eat his cereal. Soon, David appeared behind Elias.

"Hesh!" Logan cheered smiling.

"Hey buddy." David smiled rubbing Logan's head.

"Hesh, how did you sleep?" Elias asks.

"It's David. Only Logan gets to call me Hesh." David snapped giving Elias a glance. 

"And care to tell me why that is." Elias questioned his voice raising. 

"Because he doesn't leave me during the middle of the night. He doesn't choose his job over me. Unlike you he actually cares for this family. Where were you during my award ceremony? Or when I won a surfing contest? So no Elias you don't get to call me Hesh! Why don't you go back overseas, that's what your best at." Hesh yelled storming back into his room.

"David Hesh Walker! You get down here right now young man!" Elias yelled, having enough of this arguing. 

Few seconds later, David stood at the bottom of the stairs with his arms crossed.

"I know you disagree with my decisions but I've had enough of this attitude of yours. I might not be present 24/7 but I am still your father. You will not speak to me like that again. I have provided for this family for years. You're under my roof, my rules you got that? Go in your room you're grounded until you can shape up." Elias yells causing Logan to get a little angry at his father.

Sure David was wrong for yelling, but Elias shouldn't of yelled back. 

"Don't be mean dad." Logan spoke up, defending his brother. 

"I'm sorry Logan. Just some people have to be the bigger person." Elias replies shooting David a look.

Logan nodded a little jumping down from the chair. David made his way upstairs slamming the door behind him. Elias sighed, sitting on the couch rubbing his face. 

Logan gave him a sympathy look but turning away. He went into the shared room seeing David on the bottom bunk playing his Xbox. Logan looked down knowing the family won't be like how it use to be. 

Meanwhile, Elias gets a call on his cell. He hesitantly answered it, accepting his duty. After he hangs up he calls Nani; asking if she was available for tomorrow night.


	6. Chapter 6

Having Nani back in their home wasn't a huge surprise for the Walker boys. Being the sons of a high ranking officer in the Army had it's challenge.So each time Elias left the boys became more and more grown up, and the less they would need their father. Nani became the main parental figure in their lives. David wouldn't agree with that statement, but Logan thought of her as a motherly figure. He had to. She was all he really had left parent wise.   
———————————————————————————

Standing in front of the mirror David let out a huff of air. He's been trying to get his neck tie situated for the last twenty minutes. This tie has been redone over thirty times it seemed like, and each attempt was worse then the last. He didn't even want to go to this stupid party anyways. What's the point? Not like this side of the family actually wants to see him or his brother. It's been like this since their Mom died a few years ago. The Watson side of the family made it very clear that Elias was not welcomed at anything from Mary's side of the family. But David and Logan were. So the only plus side of this party would be that David didn't have to see Elias.   
After giving up on his tie David went to see how Logan was doing. 

"Hey dude you almost ready?" David asked while popping his head into the bathroom. 

Inside the bathroom was both Logan and Nani. The youngest Walker was patiently standing in front of the sink while his caretaker finished applying the last little bit of gel to his hair. Once complete with the look, Logan jumped to face his brother with the biggest smile on his face. 

"Look Hesh! My hair is finally long enough to be spiked again!" 

"Hey look at that! Are you sure we're going to Grandma and Grandpa Watson's house? Or to drop you off at the zoo? Because to me you look like you'd be able to fit right in with the porcupines." 

"No you idiot. I actually like my hair this way. At least I don't look like I've been run over by a bus." 

As the two bickered Nani checked the house phone for any missed messages. She didn't want to clue the boys in, but she was hopeful that Elias would have called. As usual there are no messages. Since the last time he was called for active duty there has been no communication. A few months ago that would have hurt the boys, but now it's just one more thing they don't have to worry about. It hurts Nani to see David push his negative attitude about Elias onto Logan. At ten years old Logan shouldn't resent his dad as much as he does. They don't know it yet, but having a dad like Elias was preparing them for the future. 

———————————————————————————

"Are we there yetttt?"   
"No. We're about fifteen minutes away."   
A few minutes go by...  
"What about now."   
"No Logan were still a bit of ways away."

An additional ten minutes go by.

"How about now? We have to be close by now?!" 

"Yes Logan we are closer. We just have five more minutes left of the ride." 

This was the conversation that went on for ninety percent of the ride. Logan asking how mind longer, and Nani responding back each time with a different answer. Needless to say Logan was eager to get to this party and see his Grandparents. Seething them meant food and a chance to play with kids his age. 

The excitement grew to unbearable levels as the gates that grossed the driveway opened up. Every time they visited this side of the family Logan wanted to move here more and more. Who wouldn't want to live here?! The house was huge! More room then someone can count! And all this space to play games! 

Walking inside meant that Logan was finally getting to let off some pent up energy. Standing there in the foyer was one of his cousins, his name as Ryan. Having a cousin the same age made family parties a lot more fun. The two boy locked eyes and exchanged excited waves. Just as the fun was going to begin Logan was interrupted. 

"Ah Logan and David come over here please! Come give your old nana some love."  
The sibling looked around to see their Grandma standing at the doorway of the dinning room. 

"Hi Nana! Where's Papa Nick at?" Logan asked while returning the hug.

"Oh he's around he somewhere. I'm sure you'll run into him here shortly. I hear he has something he really wants to show you!" 

"Do you know what it is!! I bet it's gonna be really cool! Can Ryan come too? I'm sure he'll wanna see it too." 

"I don't see why that would be an issue! Of course he can go." 

While his little brother was conversing with their Grandma, David stood there with his arms crossed. He made it a point to make it clear that he did not wanna be any where near this house. Coming brought back bad memories. They brought back memories of when his family was compete and happy.

"Hello David." 

"Hi."

"You aren't gonna give me a hug?" Reluctantly he proceeds to give her a hug. 

"I know coming here bring back some memories good wish to forget." 

"Yeah. I guess" 

"Constantly being this angry isn't good for a young man like you." 

"Why do you care." 

"Well believe it or not I still am your Grandmother, and I still care about you. I care about both of you deeply still. Your mother left this earth far to soon. Mothers and fathers aren't suppose to outlive their children. I know you miss her so much." Mrs Watson, Gretchen, grabbed David's shoulder mad turned him towards her, " you know if you need were always there for you." With that she walked away.   
———————————————————————————  
Logan and Ryan we're running all over the mansion looking for their Grandfather. They checked from the upmost floor to the basement. Not finding him. 

Both boys were standing outside near the barn that rests on the outskirts of the property. 

"Maybe he's outside?" Suggested Ryan, shrugging his shoulder up and down. All whole sporting a frown. 

"Maybe.." The world was lost in his mouth as he spotted a slight break in the tree line that surrounded the house. "Hey what's down there?" 

Looking to see where Logan was pointing, Ryan saw the area he was talking about.  
"I don't know, but I bet there's something really cool down there!" 

Exchanging wide grins at each other the two cousins sprinted towards the woods. Once they arrived at the treelike they noticed that there was a worm path. Eager to see here it leads Logan being running down the path. Ryan follows right on his heels because he to is excited to see here this goes. 

After running for a few minutes they come across a old rope bridge that crosses over a chasm. Stopping for a second the boys evaluate what they just found. 

"Whoa. Where does that lead to?" 

"I don't know. Maybe it was put there for hunters?" Suggested Ryan 

"You see that structure over there? I wonder what's inside? Maybe we can make it into a cool clubhouse that only we know about." Liking that idea Ryan nodded up and down. And just like that they began to head towards the bridge. 

"So who should go first?" 

"Uhh what if the bridge breaks?" By looking at this bridge it didn't look in the best quality. It's obviously been here a long time. So Ryan didn't wanna be the first person cross. 

"I'll go first!" And then Logan began hesitantly walking towards the bridge. Not wanting to look like a baby in front of his cousin he gently grabs the rope. Taking his first few steps the bridge begins to swing ever so slightly. Now is when Logan looked down. And what a mistake that was, because below the bridge was at least a twenty foot drop into some unruly water. The river that twenty feet down was already responsible for multiple drownings over he years.   
Logan still presses on. He made it about half way, and he began to think he was home free. Until the wind started kicking up and caused Logan to get scared.   
Just as he was about to turn around and go back the ropes that were holding him snapped. And thus began the long fall into the ice cold water. The fall was so sudden that he didn't even have time to scream. 

When Ryan saw the bridge behind to swing he tried to get his cousins attention, but wasn't successful. All he could do was stand there as his cousin fell into the dark water below. Running to the chasm he tried to see if he could spot Logan clinging to anything. By when his blue eyes searched the gloomy water he didn't see anything. Logan was missing and he didn't know what to do.   
———————————————————————————

Ahhhhhh I'm so sorry I didn't post earlier! It's been a really really really long time. And I apologized for that. I lost inspiration for this book, but now I'm starting to get it back. So we'll see what happens next!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Call of Duty! Only my OCs


	7. Chapter 7

After discovering that Logan was gone Ryan turned around started sprinting back to the mansion. The adults would be able to find him. They had to.   
Running up the back stairs Ryan began frantically looking for David. 

"Hesh can I talk to you?" David noticed his younger cousins appearance. Shoes caked in mud. Dress pants had a small hole near the left knee. He was panting. Like he just ran four miles. 

"Yeah.. what's up?"   
"Me and Logan were exploring the woods behind the house when we saw this bridge. We wanted to see what was in the other side when the wind started blowing really hard. Then all of a sudden Logan fell into the water and now I can't find him. You have to help me find him!"   
At this point all David could do was stare at him. It took a moment before the reality of the situation took place. His baby brother was missing. Springing into action David grabbed his cousins hand and dragged him to his Grandfather. 

"Grandpa we need to talk to you! It's an emergency!"   
Their Grandfather turned and looked at them. Confused as to why both of his grandsons were interrupting his conversation so rudely. Smiling as he excused him self from the conversation, he turned to David.   
"What is so important that you had to be rude towards our guest?"

"Logan is missing. He fell into the river and disappeared."

Nicks face paled upon hearing the news from David. This was bad, very very bad. He took a deep breathe before continuing.   
"When did this happen?" 

"Ryan just told me about it." 

"Ok. You said he fell into the river?" David and Ryan both gave a nod. " we will need to call the police."   
Walking away Nick grabbed out his phone and proceeded to call 911. 

"911 what is your emergency?"   
"I need assistance at 9068 Wilmer Way. My Grandson fell into the river and now we cannot find him."   
"Okay sir what is your name."  
"My name is Nick Watson. My grandson is named Logan Walker."   
"Okay Mr Watson, I have police heading your way. Do you know do your Grandson can swim?"   
"Yes he is capable of handling him self in the water. I'm worried because the current has been strong these last few days."   
"Okay sir just stay calm. Help is on the way."

As the call for help was placed David began searching for his brother.  
"Take me to where you last saw him."   
"It was over at the rope bridge, near the hunting shack."   
At least now there was a starting point. He could have only gone one way from there. Once they got to the area David looked for any clue that could tell him his brother was still alive. Getting frustrated with not being able to see anything from that high up, David decide to figure out a way down.   
"I'm gonna try and find him from down there. When the adults come with help tell them where I went. Don't and I mean do not try to follow me. Your the reason he's in this mess anyways." 

David stormed off in search of his brother. Hopefully he can find him soon. A storm is coming and he doesn't want to be close to the river when it begins to rise.   
The longer he search the more panicked he became. What if he never finds Logan? He will be the last Walker to carry on the name.   
———————————————————————————  
'I need to get out of this water. I try and try but the current is to strong.' Logan thought as he struggled to stay above the surface. He has been fighting this current for what felt like years. Wager forced its way through his nose and down his throat. Logs considered giving up, and letting the water take his life. Until he noticed a large branch they was hanging close to the waters surface. As he got closer Logan reached as far as he could for this branch. Finally getting a hand on the log he began to try and pull him self to safety. The movies made it look easy, but this. This is a very hard task.   
His muscles burned. His fingers hurt. The clothes he wore were holding him down. But he had to keep fighting.   
Eventually he made it to shore alive. The only problem now was how in the hell was he gonna get back to his family? He has no idea where he is. No clue on how to get back home. So now it became about survival. Deciding that his best option to get home was to follow the river. Logan collected him self for a moment then began walking along the river back the way he came. Or so he thought. He came to a fork in the river. Not know which way he came from he decided that he should travel along the stream that was to his left. Not wanting to waste any more day light he started walking again. 

The sun has began to set and was still somewhere in the woods. Which meant he wasn't going to be finding his home today anytime soon. Hungry, tired, and scared Logan decided to make camp for the night. Lucky for him he remembered how to create a fire by using sticks and some dry grass. Collecting all his needed material he began to get to work. The faster he got a fire going, the faster he can get warm again.  
'This is gonna be a long night.' And with that he tried to get some sleep.   
———————————————————————————  
Nine hours. It's been nine hours since his brother fell into the river.   
Nine hours of search parties.  
Nine hours of nothing discovered.  
David began to believe that his brother is dead somewhere. He couldn't protect his baby brother like he promised his mom he would. He failed her. And he failed Logan. 

"David why don't you come and eat something?" 

"I'll eat when I find my brother." Whipping around David didn't mean to snap at Nani. She was only trying to help him. 

"Ok. I'll let you be then. Just know they are looking as much as they can. It's about to be dark. When it gets dark it'll be harder to find him."   
Dave just continued to ignore her. He didn't care what everyone thought. He only wanted his brother back. Shooting up from his seat David set out with one thing in mind. Maybe he can get Ryan to remember the smallest detail about what happened. Maybe this detail can be what help find Logan.   
Finding his cousin in the living room he began to question him.   
"What was the last thing you remember about seeing Logan?"   
"He hit the water and then disappeared. I already told you, the police, and Grandmas and Grandpa the same thing! I don't remember anything else!"   
"Well do you remember seeing him go under water?! Do you know if he hit his head? Got caught on something?!" With each word David's voice began to rise. He got to the point where he was screaming at his younger cousin. Ryan looked at David and burst into tears. The poor kid couldn't remember anything else about what happened to his cousin. Maybe David was right. This was all his fault. If they would t have gone into the woods then Logan would still be here. 

The stare down between the two cousins was interrupted when they heard a commotion outside. Running down the back deck stairs David managed to see a police officer pick up something. It was a shoe. Logan's shoe! This is a good clue right? It means they are or were close to finding him!   
Overwhelmed with hope David ran outside.   
"That's his shoe! Where did you find it?!"   
"It was down a little ways in the river. We found it stuck in some mud near the breakaway. I have officers searching both canals of the river."   
A few moments later the officers radio broke through with static.   
"Cap' we found him. He was curled up under some trees with a fire going. The kids alive. Pretty messed up but still alive." 

Everyone was able to sigh in relief. After scouring the woods for hours. They finally managed to find Logan. He was finally safe after all this time. It only took them twelve hours to find him.   
——————————————————————————  
David was siting on the front steps waiting for the moment Logan walked the driveway. His wish came true moments later when he saw Logan walking towards him. He jumped up off the steps and ran towards his brother. As they met David grabbed Logan and held him tight.   
"Promise me that you won't do anything that stupid again."   
"I promise." 

And just like that the Walker brothers were reunited. 

All is good.... for now at least. 

———————————————————————————  
Thanks for reading! Be sure to leave a comment and a vote!!   
See you next chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own Call of Duty. Only my OCs

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! See you next chapter!


End file.
